


Um Aniversário

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Pai conta o dia em que sua filha completou 10 anos.





	Um Aniversário

Eu me lembro quando começou.

Foi um dia especial. Eu acordei com a minha esposa peituda do meu lado, e meu anjo de cabelos loiros, minha filhinha, me acordou pulando na cama, dizendo "feliz aniversário para mim!"

Ela tinha o direito de ser tão orgulhosa. Ela é uma aluna nota 10 e uma bela artista precoce. Embora seus desenhos perturbam a quem olha e temos que publicá-la com o nome de um pseudônimo para evitar chamar atenção.

Minha esposa estava muito apressada no entanto. Ela não tomou banho comigo porque queria me beijar embaixo da água, mas explicar sobre a viagem para visitar a prima dela e como eu deveria cuidar da nossa filha. Ela acha que nasci ontem. Acho que é um desses efeitos de casar com a namorada que você engravidou quando tinha 14 e ela 17: ela me trata como filho em vez de parceiro.

Ela deu um forte abraço na nossa filha e deu a ela um presente antecipado: batom. Eu reclamei da maquiagem, mas Reiko insistiu, dizendo que "presas mais jovens são mais fáceis". Ela já queria que ela tivesse um namoradinho nessa idade!

Minha filhinha saiu de casa para a escola e eu fiquei encarregado..do meu trabalho. Escrevo livros. Era um passatempo inofensivo, mas então dois anos atrás eu usei as ilustrações da minha filha em uma das minhas histórias online e um editor procurando por um artista também achou um autor.

Ficar rico não era o meu objetivo, mas aconteceu. Foi meio que assustador, e antes que eu percebesse eu me realizei escrevendo como um louco enquanto minha filha estava na escola. Esse era o meu trabalho agora, tive que abandonar o outro.

Mas recentemente, meu editor sugeriu que eu inserisse uma sexy "loli" entre os personagens da minha história, uma menininha. Eu fiquei um pouco enojado no começo mas ele foi muito insistente.

Eu passei a manhã inteira escrevendo o capítulo de introdução da personagem. Mas foi então que minha filha anunciou sua chegada e eu percebi o maior problema: fazê-la desenhar o personagem. Meu editor enfatizou a parte sexual, e o que eu tinha em mãos era uma descrição de uma garotinha de 9 vestindo uma armadura minúscula, coisa que parecia para stripper, e calcinhas de metal. Algo me dizia que isso iria enojá-la também.

Eu servi o almoço e passei o manuscrito com o capítulo para a minha filha, tentando ver se eu conseguiria uma ilustração "cega" dela, pensando que talvez ela não se concentraria nos detalhes físicos da personagem. Se os desenhos dela seriam bonitos ou não, não importava. Minhas histórias não eram de terror mas ela criava uma arte estranha de qualquer jeito, e fãs consideravam isso algo "genial", de algum jeito.

Ela lia e colocava comida na boca.

Para a minha surpresa, ela nunca cuspiu ou fez qualquer objeção ao que leu, ou deu qualquer sinal de desconforto. Ela só disse que precisava de uma hora para fazer "ela bem bonita".

Foi a hora mais nervosa da minha vida enquanto eu assistia desenhos animados e minha filha ficava do lado oposto do sofá desenhando. Finalmente, ela terminou e disse "vem ver pai, você vai gostar."

O que eu vi me chocou. Havia algo sensual e adorável naquilo. Nas curvas, nas coxas, no rosto. Eu tive uma ereção sem perceber diante daquilo. Era bem diferente das imagens sóbrias que minha filha costumava desenhar.

"Eu nunca vi você fazer algo assim."

"Ah pai, eu podia ter feito aquilo do meu jeito comum, mas..."

"Mas..."

"Esse capítulo me fez ver que você gosta disso também."

"Do quê?"

"De, ahn, bem...Lolis. Menininhas. Como eu."

Eu expliquei para ela que essa tinha sido a ideia do editor. Ela...ficou meio triste.

* * *

Enquanto o bolo era preparado e as amigas dela não chegavam ficávamos discutido sobre o livro.

Minha filha disse que eu tinha usado bem o estilo em que uma personagem assim era escrito para alguém que nunca tinha se interessado por isso antes.

"É fácil quando uma loli é minha filha."

Ela riu de mim.

E então fez uma pergunta sinistra.

"Mas realmente, você nunca teve desejos por menininhas pai?"

Imagens do inferno surgiram na minha mente. Não um inferno cheios de demônios e tortura, mas de estupro e degradação.

"Fantasias são apenas fantasias. Você pode tê-las quanto quiser."

"Você nunca quis realizar alguma fantasia pai?"

"Eu, eu...Eu não quero fazer algo da qual vou me arrepender."

"Como trair a mãe?"

"É."

A festa veio e se foi. As risadas, as brincadeiras, e mais um momento da infância do meu precioso tesouro. Eu fiquei observando aquelas criaturas humanas e me lembrando da minha própria infância, com aquele sentimento de dor pelo que foi perdido e felicidade pelo que foi vivido se manifestando no meu coração.

* * *

Depois que todos os convidados foram embora, minha filha me perguntou se podíamos dormir juntos naquele dia.

Eu disse que não haveria problemas, e dormimos encostados um no outro, minhas mãos ao redor de sua pequena cintura.

Naquela noite, eu tive um sonho estranho. Outras pessoas diriam que foi um pesadelo, mas não se sentiu assim para mim.

Eu sonhei que minha filha estava correndo assustada de algo. Ela vestia pijamas, mas logo a criatura arrancava o tecido, a deixando semi-nua com apenas uma calcinha a protegendo de uma exposição total.

A criatura então lambia o seus o seu corpo, passando aquela longa língua vermelha pelos mamilos dela.

Então a criatura a puxava na direção dela e estuprava, seus gritos de ajuda chegando a mim.

"Papai faça isso parar! Faça isso parar! Isso dói! Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Eu acordei respirando rápido e suando. E com o pau duro.

Minha filha não estava mais na cama. Eu podia ouvir o som do chuveiro.

Eu tenho uma filha obediente, disciplinada, e que faz tudo que eu quero. Um anjo. É uma pena que eu sou nada mais que um sórdido devasso demônio.


End file.
